fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Football League Show/Season 3/Week 14
Team Steel 2-1 Dark Red Royals Mick Cool headed in a Micool the Master cross in the 1st minute of injury time. But, Somerset oging down in the box left Hark to convert the penalty just 5 minutes after the restart. The team talk must of worked as Vulcan curled a free kick into the back of the net on 56 minutes. .}} .}} Team Gemstones 1-0 Team Freaky Bearded Ninja scored on 67 minutes was the only goal on a drab rainy afternoon. A sharp free-kick from 19 yards had the shot helped in by McBoo. Scorers Bearded Ninja 67 .}} FC APIM 0-3 Team Lios Lions Mr. Chilli scored a one on one with Olivalley after receiving a Andy Pasta pass from the mid-right flank on 36 minutes, two minutes later, Lexi Lexan added with a header from a Samuel Think long ball. Mr. Chilli added his second with a shot piercing the woodwork but he coolly tapped in the rebound with the side of his foot. Scorers Mr. Chilli 36, 54 Lexi Lexan 38 .}} .}} Gearworks FC 2-1 Nintendo All-Stars FC Alec struck the woodwork, but the ball bounced in after shooting from an angle on 28 minutes, Link tapped in a Zero Suit Samus cross four minutes later and Malcolm Leyechester snapshot a Pyro Drone pass 16 minutes from time. Scorers Alec 28 Link 32 Malcolm Leyechester 74 .}} Royal Atlantica 1-1 King Plumber's Army PalmMan went down in the area and powered a penalty into the net on 57 minutes. Inferaedness received a ball in the box and poor positioning by DragonMan led him to slot it home 9 minutes from time. .}} Team Sew'n 0-2 Team Genetic Snipe struck a volley from a Razor corner to hit home on 28 minutes. Brandon added a second 15 minutes from time with a goal from open play. .}} .}} Mushroom Kingdom FC 1-2 The Waves FC Donkey Kong headed the ball upwards to make it go into his own net on 17 minutes. In rage, he got himself sent off with a mad tackle on Wick, it seemed to be just outside the penalty area, but a penalty was awarded. And, Wick converted it on 68 minutes. Diddy Kong tried to redeem his uncle's mistakes by scoring a header from a corner on 75 minutes, but the Mushroom Kingdom simply, just didn't threat today. Scorers Donkey Kong OG 17 Wick 68 Diddy Kong 75 .}} Illogical FC 2-1 Outer Troopers Fire Elemental was sent off for the second yellow on 19 minutes, with two hefty tackles on Ybrik. The second one was in the penalty area and Ybrik converted it. Curse Vampire got his side back into it with a sweet volley inside the area from a Syria long ball lob, just before half-time. But, it was Illogical who scored the winner, Ranai took a shot after Climber headed a corner away and the shot took a deflection off Tyr and went in with 8 minutes to spare. Scorers Ybrik 19 (pen) Curse Vampire 35 Ranai 82 .}} .}} Team Nook 0-1 Team Flame-Scotland Flame-Scotland brought 5,000 fans today, above average for their away figures. And they were all pleased when the deadlock was broken with a "Richy" strike on 28 minutes, Nook's best chance were a Overman Supreme header whacking the woodwork. Scorers "Richy" 28 .}} Team Nutty 0-0 Team Toucan Dubbed, "The Battle of the animals", but the predators were quiet, Timer's header made Coldfront make a spectacular save and Fishy's one-on-one smacking the post and out were the only real chances. .}} Moose FC 2-1 Mad Robots The 4,000 away fans were in raptures when Scyplo scored after dribbling down the field in 30 seconds, and they kept singing for the rest of that half. Full of confidence, they continued until 56 minutes, when Henry the Moose recieved a Pineapple pass to smack the woodwork, but Moon was there to tap it in. And the away fans were hushed and halted to leaving early when Cheepel shot and smacked the woodwork, the ball bounced into the other half and Gaz Price picked it up, dribbling all the way down the field, and only Regal to get past before facing Maal, he curled a shot into the back of the net on 73 minutes. Scorers Scyplo 1 Moon 56 Gaz Price 73 Doodleland Dodgers 2-2 Team Mega-Bus A quick-fire Meta-Form double in the first 20 minutes silenced the home fans. But, their side were back in it on 37 minutes when Nado brought down Darkclaw, he slotted it home. Dan scored early in the second half to then silence the Mega-Bus fans. Scorers Meta-Form 9, 17 Darkclaw 37 Dan 47 .}} .}} Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Fantendo Football League/Season 3 Category:Fantendo Football League/Matches Category:Fantendo Sports Show Category:Fantendo Football League Show Category:Flame TV